Little Mistake
by Jedi-And
Summary: When alice tumbled through the looking glass, she found a world which made no sence, when a blonde teen stumbled in to Nosgoth, Fate has more to do with it than his plain clumbsyness. my first LOK fic, please R&R, no flames please. (angst later on, maybe.
1. through the looking glass alice

Little mistake!  
  
By Jedi-and  
  
Disclamer: NEVER! YOU WILL NEVER MAKE ME SAY IT! *Jedi-and is tied up in a chair*  
  
FF.NET people: say it! or... it's CUCUMBER FOR YOU!  
  
Jedi: I OW NOTHING! NOTHING!  
  
Authors note: Hiya people. This is my first soul reaver, type fic. Created out of sheer boredom and Writers Block. Please bear with me. This is a little tale about yours truly in Nosgoth. Not as funny as the others but kind of fun to write. No flames please.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"WOOT! FEAR MY 5K1||Z!" A teenager, around 17 called. He was of a broad build with messy blonde hair; white and black camouflage combats and a black Final Fantasy X t-shirt and Anime short-sleeved shirt. His arms raised in victory as his friends sighed discontentedly.  
  
"How, HOW do you defeat the Sarifan Lord when I lost each and every time?!" His other friend called. The first teen just beamed.  
  
"Because I have mad Skillz!" He called, showing off some 'Largo L33T'. He passed the controller over to his friends and stood up. "What shall we play now? We've completed blood omen 2 in less than 3 days, and Soul Reaver 2 in less than 36 hours. One of his friends, a tanned 18 year old with short black hair looked up, his busted controller in his hand.  
  
"ANYTHING but Legacy of Kain!" He said,  
  
"Come on Bram! Like I'm going to try and play Soul Reaver one after all that, my LOK brain is now officially fried!" Another tanned, dark haired 17 year old, fiddling with his phone looked up.  
  
"What about... Stuntman?"  
  
"Sure thing Danny-boy, You put it in, and I'll go get a drink." The blonde gamer called, leaving the room. He quickly walked to the kitchen, where he grabbed the aforementioned drink and a chocolate bar (which he wasn't supposed to have because it was the last one). He smiled a little, chomping down on it. Bram and Dan walked in.  
  
"Is it me or is it stuffy in here?" That was the problem with a bungalow, no because of the little room, the air couldn't move as well through the home. Agreeing, the broad man opened the blind. But he was never prepared for what he saw next.  
  
"What the F-" He was cut off by the screams of a vampire in his back garden, trying not to get water on him as the English rain came down heavily, despite being summer. Without warning, the young gamers retreated back to the room, and pulled out the small weapons the blonde gamer collected. One Broad sword, homemade chain whip, martial arts practice sword, Kendo sword, bow and arrow. No guns, they are too violent. Each grabbed something, and ran out back to do something about the vampire. What they did not know. Dan was scared. He stayed in the house while the other two went back in to the breach. Or so they though, they where both terrified, But who wouldn't be? A huge lumping great vampire shows up in the middle of a woodland residential area, not a five-minuet walk from the forest, where NOTHING happens. Who wouldn't be? It glared at them; it's eyes huge and red, filling the pair with pure, unbridled fear. Fear. At its worst.  
  
What happened after that was pretty much a blur, but all the blond knew, was the over used cliché'  
  
"Toto, we're not in Cansis anymore." He said to himself, looking around at the surroundings. Black clouds filled the sky, and monstrous creatures filled the land. He knew this place, VERY well. "N-Nosgoth?!"  
  
Was this... History repeating its self?  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Yuna: Isn't it a bit obvious who it is?  
  
Jedi: Maybe, but that is revealed later! Please Review and...  
  
Raz Plushie: *whispers in Jedi's ear*  
  
Jedi: Well if you're a guy, you get a date with Yuna or Uhma! If you're a girl, you get a date with a LOK muse of your choice! ... Did I really just say that?  
  
Brass: Well miss Yuna is now not waking up so yes.  
  
Yuna: @_@  
  
Jedi: ah. PLEASE review! 


	2. Where can 5K1Z come in handy? Not here

Little Mistake  
  
By Jedi-and  
  
Disclaimer: You know it.. come on everyone say it together!  
  
All: WE OWN NOTHING!  
  
Jedi: ^_^U  
  
Authors response: PEOPLE LIKE IT! OH THEY REALY DO! *Beams*  
  
Light: Yay! I was hoping you would Review! Thanks pal! Oh, don't worry, I can't spell either *points at Dyslexia* Kill! *Kiddies bundle him instead as Light picks a LOK member to date*  
  
Concept of a demon: I'm glad you reviewed! Another LOK fic writer I know! Yay! Lol. Thanks for the compliments. Oh, Yuna is the lead female character from Final Fantasy X. *hands over Umah*  
  
Psycho Virus83: I'm guessing you liked it. It will go this way, that way, up and down ^_^ *hands over a LOK member to date*  
  
-Kuusuru-: My first Reviewer! Yah! I'm glad you liked it, and I will continue, don't you worry... *hands over LOK person*  
  
Sylvanon the wolf gurl: Err. sure, you can date him. but.. You never actually said if you liked it or not ^_^U, but I'm guessing that you did *hands over Zephon*  
  
Sorry If I missed anyone, but the system whipped all the reviews from the 4th.  
  
On with the fic!  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2: Where can 5k1||z come in handy? Not here...  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
The teen looked over the edge of the cliff, "This... is not good." He said to himself sitting back up to fold legged and folded arm position. "How in the world did I, a teenager from the middle of no where, end up in Nosgoth?!" he stretched out in tiredness, and stress and fell back, ignoring what seemed to be under him and stared up at the dark, clouded sky, the red sun poking through now and again. It didn't matter him about the no sun, his skin was surprisingly pale anyway. How could this happen to him? He was just an ordinary teenager, nothing special! Okay, he WAS an Author but nothing much and Authors had special powers in fan fic world, but not in the real world! But this wasn't either. Was it?  
  
Sitting up quickly he felt his canine tooth, and pulled away hurriedly. He cut himself on his own tooth. His blood was red, but his tooth was twice as sharp. Thinking his eyes turned wide and he stood up quickly, looking over himself for any more differences. This teenager, though a normal Teen, had transformed in to his author from, pointed elf like ears, Sharp double canines, and what seemed to be a lump on his back. He kicked a stone and growled loudly, what was happening?!  
  
"I thought I heard a Vampire! Let check!" The teens Ears perked up as he heard this.  
  
"Sarafan? That's not possible!" he said to himself.  
  
"Are you sure? You heard one last time..." The other spoke, in an obviously annoyed tone. Panicking the teenager spun around several times, looking for somewhere to go. There was only one way down. and that was straight down.  
  
"I REALLY hate heights!" The blond called, looking around for an alternative. Well until his eyes locked on some Vampire hunters that is, who gaze also locked on him.  
  
"THERE! SEE?!" One called as they charged, forcing him down the mountain. He ran for the first few steps, but then slipped and carried down the rest of the way... well... rolling. And landing in a crumpled heap at the bottom.  
  
"I'm going to take a lift next time."  
  
"Do you... need a hand?" A pair of sandaled feet came in to view. Looking up he saw a young vampiress, about 5ft 2" in a yellow and red dress, her pitch-black hair done up in a high ponytail with a black bow. Her figure and speech suggested she was an adult, or young adult.  
  
"Nope, I'm fine." He sat up and looked at her. Her hands and feet where not cloven. With his right eyebrow raised, he asked her. "E-excuse me but what period in Nosgoth is this?" She paused, thinking. She placed the urn of blood down and pondered how to say what she had to say.  
  
"Unfortunately, the time has come for an Author from the real world to... oh, never mind. You wouldn't understand..." she sighed and picked up the urn.  
  
"An Author?!" He asked, out of pure astonishment. The problem was he was an Author, but not a Legacy Of Kain author. "How many more are there?" he said, in a hurried tone. She looked at him, this time it was her turn to be a little shocked.  
  
"Y-you're an Author?" The teen nodded. "Please, follow me!" She called, as she speed off, trying not to spill the urn.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"What do you mean, one of US is the chosen one? That sounds like some rip off of the matrix bundled in to a cheesy B movie!!" A young woman, with cat ears and tail asked impatiently, looking at another man.  
  
"Hey, all I know is that one of us LOK writers has to put things right." He tried to calm the smaller lady down, who just growled. The door swung open quickly as the blonde teen flung him though it, dodging arrows and grenades from a small group of Mobeius' Vampire Hunters. From the way he came in, he must have used his back to open the door while in mid air. He rolled along the floor and landed again in a heap on his front.  
  
"I... am NEVER... going outside... again!" he called, sitting up.  
  
"We have another hopeful here." The young Vampiress said as she causally strolled through. Placing the urn down, she wiped her blood-covered lips and patted her now full stomach. "That was good." She licked her fingers and sat down.  
  
"Another hopeful?" The teen asked.  
  
"SEE?! We're in some cheesy fic!" The young woman called, throwing her arms in to the air to prove a point. "I was at home, writing the next chapter to Kain's Kiddies and then I get dragged in to this world!" The teen looked up. At that instant, he realised who the woman with cat ears and tail, and her male companions (yes there was more than one) where.  
  
"Light? Concept? Orpheum"  
  
---------------------------  
  
What ya think? I know it took a while, and I'm sorry. PLEASE Read and Review! And... Err...  
  
P. Raz: Free Play station 3!!!  
  
Yuna: isn't that the one that looks like a toaster?  
  
Jedi: yes... yes it is.  
  
Lol, please R+R 


	3. I want awnsers and I want them now!

Little mistake  
  
By Jedi-and  
  
Disclaimer: *thinks of some way to make it REALL funny. Then all of a sudden a whole group of FF.net representatives rush behind him, doing the can-can. *  
  
FF.net people: He owns nothing! He owns nothing! La-la-la!  
  
Jedi: well... that's new... True, but new to me all the same...  
  
Author's note  
  
Wow, people actually like my little insanity! Lol! Sorry it hasn't been too frequent but I've been busy as of late. Here are the responses!  
  
Light: Wee! Floppy-di-dop-flough! *Hits Moebius with a car* Heh, love the no sense days ^_^ you win a playstation 3! How is Cahan btw? Lol thanks for reviewing  
  
Kaya De Crystalline: I should update more shouldn't I? Oh well. *Hands over a playstation 3*  
  
Concept of a Demon: LOL, Bad Raditz! Bad there! You are what ever we authors say you are! Fear our author power! Lol, thanks for reviewing *Hands over a playstation 3*  
  
VladimirsAngel: lol! That's okay! I've missed some of your later fics as well. *Pets net puppy* aww! I'll update more! Promise! *Hands over Playstation 3* heh, and more Author power!  
  
On with the fic:  
  
==================  
  
Chapter 3: I want an explanation and I want one now!  
  
==================  
  
"So, This is what the Author version of you looks like..." Light looked him up and down, looking at him carefully before poking at the lump in his back a little.  
  
"Hey, watch it! That hurt!" The Teen called. Jedi-and his name was in this realm, or Jedi to his friends. He had been writing fics for the past few years and had made a name for himself and had a reputation to be a great romance, angst and sometimes comedy writer (though he himself found that very hard to believe). Looking around he saw other LOK authors.  
  
An Author was a person who had unbelievable power, who could mould things to their will and bent things to make it seem right. Only a few authors could leave no seems to their work, making it seem like it was supposed to be. Though not all authors where good, some where evil, warping things to their evil desires to make the realm weaker, and try to control things and force things that where not true. Some people who wrote Yaoi where considered this... (No offence)  
  
"So what are you doing here Jedi?" Concept asked, looking at him strange. Concept did the smart thing and wore a cloak that made him less conspicuous to the outside world.  
  
"Well it's a funny story actually." The blonde teen rubbed the back of his head. "I was just playing some games, then a vamp turned up in my garden. Next thing I know I'm being chased by Vampire hunters!" He said, pointing to his hair, turning it black. "Now their looking for a blond teen, heh, it's great to be an author."  
  
"Right... You look better as that browny, blondy colour..." Light commented, poking his hair. "At any rate, why are we here?" The young woman asked the teenage vampire. She bowed a little as an apology.  
  
"I am sorry, let me explain..." She said, walking over to a chair, sitting down and leaning on the table. "In the past, a evil author came and he turned everything wrong. Sarafan exists at the same time of Moebius' vampire hunters. The world was tearing it self apart, until a sacred author came." She stood up again, and walked over the small band of authors. " And the author defeated the enemy." She looked over them, walking in front of them as if she was a military commander. "And it is now... happening again." She finishes. Each author was a little confused, as each had heard a different version.  
  
"And history is repeating itself." Orpheum commented, remaining relatively quite so far, who's red markings where more obvious now.  
  
"Indeed." The vampire replied, turning away. "And we need you to stop the evil one. With your swords, and bows and magic's."  
  
"Which one of us is the chosen Author then." Concept demanded.  
  
"Simple, it is the Author's known as light and Orpheum." She remarked. Jedi and Concept stared in shock.  
  
"Say what now?! Why not me? Jedi I know is only half of a LOK writer so it couldn't be him! But what about me?" Concept asked, pointing to himself, obviously ready to do some Moebius bashing.  
  
"You only have three fics in total, while the chosen two have many. Now go! You must find the evil one at the start of Raziel's quest!" She shouted. 'Where?' The authors though.  
  
"Ooh! She must mean that strange circle of pillars that he first warped from in Soul Reaver 1!" Jedi shouted, slamming his fist in to his palm.  
  
"Well done genius, I could have worked it out eventually." Jedi glared at concept.  
  
"You immature behaviour amazes even me, I mean you actually found what you where saying clever..." The tallest teen replied. Each growling at each other, before Jedi sighed. "Sorry about that, Guess I'm not myself..." The brit sighed and rubbed his head.  
  
"Yeah, me neither." The Dutch teen uttered in a quiet voice.  
  
"Of for the love of..." Light grabbed Jedi and Concept and dragged them out the door as Orpheum, with a distended sigh continued to follow, closing the door.  
  
When all was quiet, all that could be heard was the faint, yet maniacal laughter of the young vampires.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So where are we going to get weapons, we have no money from this world..." Orpheum asked, holding his chin a little.  
  
"We'll have to find them FF style." Jedi pointed and made a small box appear that was like the ones where you alter the characters names in Final Fantasy games. Orpheum clapped his hands and it disappeared. "Okay, I'll be serious..."  
  
"Well why don't we just MAKE them?" Light stated, rather than questioned. The guys looked at each other and gave it a try. Light was the first with a crossbow, Concept pulled out a real old looking chainsaw, (one which was more dangerous to the person using it sometimes), and Jedi and Orpheum both had swords, but not normal swords.  
  
"I'm ready." The nobleman called. He had a morph blade, a blade that could turn in to any weapon except ones with moving parts, so guns and things where out of the question.  
  
"As am I!" The super villain clinic worker called, brandishing the tempest sword; a huge sword as large as him with a wavy blade with a black edge and a red centre. The hilt was a spiky black and with a red jewel in the middle of the hilt in the shape of a five point star. Jedi smirked slightly as he held it behind him so he could run faster as they all set off. Scouts however spotted them quickly and rushed off. They stood out like a sore thumb...  
  
They would have to move quickly through this land as people where watching them. But something was at the back of their minds...  
  
Who should they trust? And was this vampire trust worthy? And why was it a bunch of teens?!  
  
---------------------------  
  
Jedi: How was that?  
  
Raz plushie: Pretty shonky if you ask me, I think you need to get you act together.  
  
Jed: Well I have had writer's block. *Sighs* Review and you get... er...  
  
Yuna: An ancient chainsaw?  
  
Jedi: Perfect! Yeah! One of them! ^_^ take care people! 


End file.
